


The Book of Markson

by Azuhelios



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, Short Stories, With a pinch of angst every now and then to keep it interesting, fluffy fluff fluff, jark, markson, mostly fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuhelios/pseuds/Azuhelios
Summary: A collection of short stories that showcases the many different sides of the duo, Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan. Whether you want tales filled with heart-wrenching fluff or chapters depicting their impulsive and goofy relationship, you'll find it all in the pages of this book dedicated to the pair. -An outlet for me to release all the cute plot ideas that constantly come to mind during the day.-





	1. Heartbeat

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

"Jackson-hyung, is everything okay? Do you need food or anything?" Jinyoung pestered the blonde who just came back from shooting in China, the resident housemother keen in making sure all 6 members are always in tip top shape.

Mark watched quietly from the couch how Jackson pulled a bright smile on his face, making Jinyoung sigh deeply at Jackson's insistence that he was okay. However, being the attentive person Mark was, he noticed how Jackson's grin faltered for a split second and how his strong posture almost looked  _forced._ He knew that Jackson wasn't the type of person to show any weaknesses towards any of the other members, often bearing the burden himself. Though, being roommates with Jackson meant that Mark knew the Hong Kong native more than the others, becoming close only a few moments after meeting each other. It was only natural that he was feeling worried for the young blonde. 

"Jinyoung-ah, I'm going to head to sleep. Thank you for offering me food though, _Mom._ " Jackson teased the black haired boy, earning a scoff from a smiling Jinyoung.

"Just make sure you get some rest this time alright." Jinyoung waved him off with a grin as Jackson headed towards his room, nodding his head to answer Jinyoung.

It was getting late and Mark was getting tired himself, still exhausted from the shooting they did without Jackson today. Truthfully, he missed the energy that Jackson provided for the team, often giving Mark that extra push to become more extroverted, which helped immensely when they were filming variety shows. Jackson's radiant energy never goes unnoticed. Even if at times, Jaebum would tell the blonde to shut his mouth, Mark knew that their leader enjoyed and appreciated the presence of a ball of sunshine in their group.

"'nyoung, I'm going to go too. Night night." Mark said to Jinyoung, who was now washing the dishes from the dinner they just had, earning a silent nod in reply.

"Wait hyung." Jinyoung suddenly muttered to himself, still looking down at the sink. "Take care of him okay." Jinyoung finished lowly, Mark noticing a small smile appearing on one side of Jinyoung's face.

Mark didn't answer Jinyoung, not out of annoyance but rather he knows that Jinyoung already knew that it was a given that he would take care of Jackson, not needing a reminder to do something that has become an instinct to Mark.

Mark walked into the room he and Jackson shared and noticed immediately the figure under the covers. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, happy that Jackson has finally gotten a breather from all the extra schedules he was enduring. Mark knew that Jackson was content in doing all of these extra reality shows, often exuding the same warmth and light Mark has grown used to through the television screen. However, Jackson was only human, and Mark knew he could only take so much stress before his energy runs out.

"Night Jacks." Mark whispered to the air, just low enough to make sure it wouldn't wake the younger boy. Mark tucked himself into bed, closing his eyes as he prayed that sleep will fall onto him soon enough.

Just as Mark was about to lull off to sleep, he felt a warm figure nudging itself onto his bed. "Jacks-". Mark was cut off by the weight of an arm wrapping across his chest and a head that tucked itself into the crook of Mark's neck. Mark was about to protest and push Jackson away, but he soon heard a contented sigh that came from the blonde's lips. He couldn't bring himself to wake Jackson up, knowing well that the young boy deserved some sleep. After all, he'd promised Jinyoung.

So he let Jackson sleep on his bed, the blonde's warmth radiating throughout the sheets that covered both of them. Mark's eyes soon started to flutter itself close, with Jackson's head now on his chest, the younger boy's legs managing to intertwine with his. Before Mark surrendered to sleep, he told himself that Jackson's presence didn't help him fall asleep at all.  Although, he was never really good at lying to himself.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

Jackson managed to slip into Mark's bed almost every night after that, the younger usually so tired to the point where he'd fall asleep almost immediately as soon as his blonde tuft of hair hit Mark's chest. Mark on the other hand, didn't really mind the fact that his bed now houses two human beings, gladly knowing that Jackson is finally getting enough sleep.

However, Mark was curious as to _why_ Jackson chose his bed in the first place. He wanted to voice this question he's had within him ever since the first night it happened, often times being silenced by the small sigh that escaped Jackson's lips as soon as the younger would slip in.

Both him and Jackson were now on their own beds, preparing to go to sleep early, seeing as their schedules the next day would force them up in some ungodly hour. Mark willed his eyes to close, knowing well enough that a figure will soon join him. Sure enough, he heard the slight rustle of Jackson's sheets and slow footsteps making its way towards his own bed.

Mark soon felt an all too familiar pressure on his bed, a sleepy arm wrapping around his waist soon after. Before Jackson could lay down on Mark's sternum, Mark quickly cradled the weight of Jackson's head in his hand, his hand on Jackson's cheeks, effectively stopping its movement and earning a soft grunt of disappointment from the blonde.

"H-hyung. L-let me sleeppp" Jackson whined sleepily, his head trying to force its way through Mark's hands. Mark told himself that the sight of Jackson's half-lidded eyes didn't have to do with anything to how his breath just hitched.

While Mark became distracted to the sleepy features of the figure beside him, Jackson managed to snake his way out of Mark's palm, finally laying his head down on Mark's chest.

"Why do you always fall asleep on my bed Jacks?" Mark muttered to himself, knowing that he probably wouldn't get an answer. To his surprise, the blonde hair below him moved very slightly, Jackson's face now slowly rising forward to meet his eyes.

Mark thanked the heavens that Jackson's eyes were still closed, allowing himself to hide the clear warmth that rose on his cheeks when he noticed the little distance that now separated their faces. In this view, Mark marveled at how Jackson _truly_ looked, noticing all the features that he never really looked at before. The grin on his face that managed to be both goofy and cute all at the same time. The jawline and cheekbones that managed to look sharper under the illumination of the moonlight that shone through their window. From this angle, Jackson looked like an _angel_ -a sleepy one at that-, and for the first time in Mark's life, his heart began to thump faster at the sight of Jackson's face.

"You help me fall asleep hyung. You're really warm and you give the best typa cuddles." Jackson managed to say almost comically, eyes still refusing to open. Mark was content with that answer, now knowing an answer to the question that managed to slip into his mind even during their schedules. Before Jackson laid his head back onto its favourite spot, he shot Mark a toothy small grin, sending a different type of warmth coursing through Mark's chest.

Mark was about to fall asleep, when his brain registered that Jackson has started talking again, albeit being very low.

"One night, I listened to you snore and it somehow managed to help me fall asleep, but I didn’t know why. Another night, I couldn’t manage to sleep, so I moved onto your bed so I can hear you snore better." Mark chuckled at the thought of Jackson stressing his ears in order to hear him snore, Jackson grudgingly nudging his ribs to stop him from laughing.

"That was the night I realized that the soft thump of your heart worked better. I learned that if I focus hard enough on the sound of your heartbeat, it makes me forget all the stress and doubt about work that would normally keep me awak-." Jackson paused for a second, Mark thinking he had fallen asleep mid-sentence as he noticed the slight blush of pink on Jackson's cheeks.

Before Mark could tease Jackson for his cheesiness, Jackson's mouth opened again. "Can I sleep now hyunggg? You're such a meanie for interrupting my sleep." Jackson finished as he nudged himself closer to Mark's chest, arms now more tightly wrapped around the older's waist. Mark just giggled softly at the younger boy as he brought his arm around to hug Jackson's back to press him closer, earning a sigh of relief from the blonde.

A small part of Mark was more than happy and relieved that he helped Jackson forget about all the worries that plagued his life, giving the younger a good night's rest. However, the more prominent part of Mark admitted to himself that the sound of Jackson's own heartbeat also helped him battle his own active mind during the night, it just never really occurred to him till this moment. 

The air around the room was suddenly filled with Jackson's light snoring, Mark's chest feeling all light and fluffy at the sight of Jackson's pristine face. Mark finally closed his eyes and searched for sleep, allowing his ears to find the one rhythmic thump that has now become his favorite lullaby - Jackson's heartbeat.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoyed this short drabble :D
> 
> I'm planning to release at least one short story every two days (writing is my stress relief from school ;_; )
> 
> Till next time~


	2. From The Very Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, 
> 
> This chapter was suggested by angelicabq (from AFF), who wanted a little bit of angst intertwined with the fluffy fluff. Knowing me though, the fluff to angst ratio is probably 8:2 ;_; . Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the second installment to the story of Markson~. 
> 
> PS: this chapter is a bit longer than the last. I got a wee bit carried away with the detailing of how good Jackson looked in this story.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

From the very start Mark knew that Jackson had something special about him, a piece of him knowing that he'd one day see him as something more than just a friend. He knew this from the very moment he laid eyes on the Hong Kong native, unnaturally attracted to the amount of confidence Jackson exuded in his natural aura. Jackson's personality was akin to a blinding light and Mark was drawn to him like a moth during a starless night.

Mark remembered being a little hesitant and even self-conscious that his little crush -which turned out to not be _tiny_ at all- wouldn't be reciprocated by the then black haired Jackson. However, he was completely off guard when Jackson had confessed rather out of the blue right after their comeback for "A". The way Jackson did it though will forever be engraved in Mark's memory. Not because of how overwhelming heart-warming it felt, or even how Mark saw the first glimpse of Jackson's flushed face -which was _insanely_ cute-, but rather in _how_ he did it.

Mark couldn’t believe his eyes then when Jackson suddenly barged into the room the shared and literally started singing the lyrics to "A". Mark remembered feeling emotions of confusion and -most of all- amusement, noticing that Jackson was trying his very hardest to reach Jaebum and Youngjae's high notes and well-practiced riffs present in their latest song.

It was only after Jackson pulled out a gorgeous white rose from behind his back while singing the last chorus, that Mark found the answer as to why his roommate was acting so weird, causing his heart to flutter towards the clouds, ears instantly blushing a beet red. All Mark could recall after that moment was jumping off his bed haphazardly, knocking off their alarm clock as he threw himself into Jackson's welcoming arms.

Though, Mark remembered voicing out how the industry that they worked for didn't really allow dating, the picture of two guys holding hands in the streets of Seoul still being a touchy subject in Korea. All Jackson said was that they'll both make it through everything and anything, promising Mark that he is worth so much and more, which effectively cleared Mark's head of all the doubts and fears he had circulating inside.

Mark just never knew all those fears would eventually come _true_.

At present time, Mark desperately forced his thoughts to circulate around the happy beginning of their relationship, focusing on how his heart would beat faster whenever Jackson would grasp his hands tightly, or how Jackson's lips would shoot him into another universe only inhabited by two.

Mark was acutely trying to fill his mind with only memories of Jackson, pulling in all the perfect things that had happened in the past year as tears of despair ran through his cheeks, his head placed on Jackson's own shaking shoulders. Because he knew, he knew that perfection was never meant to last.

"Markie, please don't cry. It's okay." Jackson whispered with affection as he stroked Mark's damp cheeks, his own voice failing in hiding the pain he felt inside. "We'll get through this." Jackson finished with a deep sigh into Mark's own shoulders, the older noticing that even Jackson was on his last vial of positivity.

Just hours before, their manager had pushed him and Jackson into a corner after their dance practice, throwing questions laced with judgement and wrongful curiosity. In the end, Jackson had admitted with pride that Mark meant more to him than a bandmate. If the situation was in any other context, Mark's heart would have been lifted to the heavens, but instead it dropped to the floor when the manager firmly told them to break their ties.

If it wasn’t for Jackson's death grip around his waist, he would have honestly felt lifeless. Imagining a life without the bright sun he's had the opportunity to call _his_ was a dull and monochromatic life that wasn't worth living, almost like a lovebird flying in the sky without its soulmate by its side.

However, when it seemed like Jackson was about to explode onto the manager, Jaebum and Jinyoung suddenly busted into the room that they have been held captive in. Apparently, the two members of JJProject heard the cries of Jackson through the door, not stopping to think when they had come barging through the door in order to investigate.

Mark remembered that Jaebum had promptly demanded why Jackson looked like he was ready to fight for his life, and why hot tears streamed across Mark's porcelain face. Truly, Mark didn't remember much after that, only focusing on holding Jackson's body as near as possible, terrified that this will be the last time he'd feel the warmth of the only sun in his life.

Mark zeroed on Jackson -only Jackson-, memorizing all the features on his face, desperate to engrave every single detail about the only man he'd ever loved. By doing this, Mark missed how Jaebum flew into a blind fury when he realized their manager hurt his friends, Jinyoung abruptly confessing that the subunit JJProject were never really _only_ friends and had kept it hidden all these years, which caused a notable change in the manager's view of the subject. Mark also completely tuned out the manager explaining that he and Jackson must keep their relationship _only_ in the confines of their dorm. Mark was never conscious to these extreme turn of events, for his eyes and ears were only glued to one person, and one person only -just how it was always meant to be-.

"Jacks. This means we can't go to dates anymore or-" Mark suddenly being cut off by Jackson's embrace around him grow tighter, as if the other was also trying to engrave Mark's body into his own mind.

"It'll be okay. I promise. We'll be okay." Jackson repeated as Mark felt his hands stroke the small of his back, the three short phrases reverberating around their room as if it was the only mantra Jackson lived by.

"Even if I w-won't be able to show you h-how much I love you all the time now, you'll still lov-"

Jackson immediately interjected with a rough throaty groan. "Mark don’t you dare finish that sentence." Jackson said with clear power in his shaking voice, forcing Mark's eyes to focus onto his own pools, pleading Mark to see the sincerity in his soul. "Just wait here, I have something to fix this problem." Jackson said before searching the room they shared, leaving Mark standing in the middle of the room, frozen in shock.

Truthfully, Mark didn't know how Jackson can still pull off such a strong and confident exterior, even during this time of distress. He was thankful that Jackson could be the rock that he'd been able to lean on in many situations, this one being the largest of them all. Mark couldn’t fathom how he would feel if Jackson's positivity wasn't currently the only thing keeping him from feeling absolutely crushed.

Deep down Mark knew that they'll be okay, now knowing that they could still act like lovers under the dorm's roof. However, this wasn’t enough for Mark, wanting to completely show to the world just how much Jackson meant to him. Even if that were the passing touches laced with affection they'd share while sharing a cup of coffee in public, or even the way Mark didn’t hold back the way his lips would curl into a wide smile whenever he'd hear Jackson's signature laugh. Some way or another, he used to be able to show everyone that they belonged to each other, albeit subtly. Mark _was_ happy.

"Here." Jackson suddenly whispered, cutting the silence in the air the same way it had sliced Mark's darkening thoughts. Mark felt Jackson's warm fingers filled with purpose wrap around his left wrist, the other set of fingers snapping a cold black bracelet around his thin wrist. Mark was confused, to say the least. "What's this Jacks-"

His thoughts were cut off once he saw Jackson snap on an exact replica of the bracelet, identical in material and colour. It all happened to make sense to him in an instant, a smile slowly reaching out through the frown that Mark had been sporting for the past few hours.

"This is our promise." Jackson began closing the space in between them, Mark noticing the cheshire grin slowly forming on Jackson's face. "This is our way of telling the world we are meant for each other..." Jackson reached out towards him, Mark's own fingers instinctively lacing with its favorite pair of hands. "…because from the start, we both knew it'll be _us_ in the end." Jackson shooting his signature wide smile, his red and teary eyes contrasting the brightness his teeth emitted. "Don't take them off, okay?" Jackson finished, pulling Mark to towards their bed.

"I promise." Mark said as he followed Jackson with their hands interlaced together, a smile finally pushing through the dark clouds and appearing on his face.

Mark laid his head onto Jackson's chest, melting onto the warm temperature that he was so used too. However, his mind was restless, going through all the possibilities that could happen in months to come. His thoughts centered on the uncertainty if Jackson will still love him, even if he no longer played with Jackson during their fan meets, or the fact that he now has to stray away from his favourite person in the world in public.

Mark knew they would still have these moments where they'd be secluded in their room, away from all of the industry's rules or the paparazzi's prying eyes. This wasn't enough for Mark, but it would have to do if he wanted to keep Jackson by his side.

Mark and Jackson had a restless night that evening, talking about absolutely anything and everything in order to dampen the blow they had just received in both of their hearts. All Mark could recall before he surrendered to sleep was fiddling with the black bracelet on his wrist, now representing something so much more than an inanimate object, promising himself to cherish it with everything his heart could possibly muster.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

"Mark-hyung, why are you so nervous? You're usually not like this.." Jinyoung trailed off with a sly grin, patting Mark's shoulder with feigned empathy.

"Oh shut up Jinyoung. You know _exactly_ why I'm like this." Mark brushed him off, sending a set of narrow eyes towards Jinyoung as he fixed his rather _expensive_ outfit.

"I know, I know." Jinyoung said -this time empathetically- as he fixed the hair he's worked meticulously on for the past hour. "You ready for this hyung? It's almost my turn to go, so say everything now before I starting walking down." Jinyoung said with a smile over his shoulder, stressing his eyes out front so he wouldn't miss his cue. "You know, I'm thankful you picked me." Jinyoung finished with a smile.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and Jaebum you know. I'm forever grateful." Mark muttered to himself, hoping that Jinyoung wouldn’t see the clear flush on his face.

"Alrighty, that's me." Jinyoung announced with a grin, turning his heel and opening the door that led to a big room filled with people. "Don't trip now hyung, you know very well that _he_ would come running towards you and probably also fall in the process." Jinyoung added with a smirk around his shoulder.

"Just go Jinyoung-ah." Mark groaned as he shook his head.

It's been ten years ever since the night when Mark's heart fell to the ground, reminiscing on the way Jackson held him that evening like he was afraid to lose the person in his arms. In those ten years, GOT7's popularity increased exponentially after the release of their album _Flight Log: Turbulence,_ Mark recalling the way Jackson looked during that comeback. Jackson really did appear _extremely_ good as a blonde, Mark not finding the resistance to keep his eyes from staring too long during that entire era.

However, in the past ten years, him and Jackson had been more than perfect. While it was pretty hard to keep himself from touching Jackson, or even glancing at the younger boy for more than 5 seconds -he usually went over anyways- in public, their relationship never changed. If anything the amount of love they had for each other only increased, revering the moments where they would be alone in their room at night. Mark looked forward to the end of their schedules, knowing that at the end of the day, he would be curled up into Jackson's side. Truthfully, often times when Mark would miss their old daily dates, or moments where he would be tempted to show some form of fanservice towards Jackson in public, all he needed to do was look down on his wrist, remembering what the black metal bracelet entailed.

Mark fumbled with the bracelet on his left wrist as he fixed his cuffs for the umpteenth time, telling himself to slow down his breaths that were exponentially increasing in rate. He calmly walked forward, stopping in front of the doors that separated him from a completely differently _type_ of life, knowing that his turn will soon be next. He glanced at the black bracelet one last time, all worn out from wearing it all these years, before he took a deep breath in.

 

_5…_

 

_4…_

_3…_

 

_2…_

_1…_

 

As soon as Mark opened the big wooden doors, he was greeted to the sight of all his friends and family, both scattered left and right along the seats around the big hall. His eyes scanned the room, noticing the contrasting white and black décor that lined the entirety of the room. He also noted -with a sigh- Bambam and Yugyeom literally jumping off their seats, the gorgeous piece Youngjae playing on the piano completely in contrast with the maknaes' cheers. His eyes also observed Jaebum and Jinyoung, both in matching outfits, one of them on each side in the far end of the hall.

However, as soon as Mark willed his legs to finally move, his pools were only drawn to one thing in the room. It wasn't the nude coloured carpet that his black shoes were currently treading on, or how all the eyes' in the room seemed to home on his figure, now slowly approaching the front of the hall. It wasn't even the way his mother shot him the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her petite face, or even the beautiful lights above him that illuminated the space below them, giving the entire room an ethereal vibe.

Mark's light brown eyes were focused on the man that was dressed in a perfectly tailored white suit, contrasting his own charcoal black outfit, waiting for him at the very end of the aisle. Mark couldn't seem to take his attention away from the way the man's own dark brown pools centered on his figure, the blonde's features sporting the biggest grin Mark had ever seen on his face.

 

_Jackson._

 

_My Jackson._

 

As cliché as it may sound, Mark felt the room completely stop, the only thing being able to move being himself and the slightly swaying Jackson. A part of him wanted to run towards the altar as fast as he could, but it was almost as if his bones urged him to slow down, knowing that its host would want to let this moment last _eternally._

As Mark was walking down the aisle, he took this moment to truly look at Jackson. The man that stole his heart from the very beginning. Mark marveled at the way Jackson's body fit in the unblemished white suit, which was _irresistibly_ skin tight, sending rather different thoughts to flutter inside Mark's brain, stopping himself almost immediately -knowing they'd have _plenty_ of time for that later-.

Jackson doesn’t look too different now, when compared to his teenage years, still exuding the same bright and positive aura that Mark first fell in love with long ago. Although, Mark noted that Jackson's face now held deeper vertical lines on each side of his mouth and a few more engravings at the very corner of his eyes, both undoubtly coming from the laughter they'd shared across the years they've spent together. Mark unconsciously ran his own hand on his face, realizing that his features were also marked with the timeless signatures of the moments where they'd laugh until dawn.

Most of all, Mark was thankful that Jackson's eyes were one of the few defining features that seemed to stay constant all these years. Mark's favorite chocolate brown pools still radiated the same welcoming warmness that he first saw in them many years ago, eventually evolving into Mark's favorite feature of Jackson. It was almost as if those pools led all the way down to its host's soul, Mark catching a glimpse on how much love Jackson held for him everytime he'd glance at his favorite shade of brown.

Once Mark finally reached the front of the altar, now looking at Jackson's flawless features in greater detail, blushing a little bit on how the blonde looked at him as if they were the only ones in the room. At this moment, Mark's fingers unconsciously reached out, trying to find the only perfect match of hands to interlace with.

 

_It's finally here._

 

He and Jackson had gone through so much in the past years that they have spent together. Whether it be going through the stressful weeks of preparing for their current comeback or the few times where they would get into little petty fights, Mark knew that in the end _, this_ beautiful moment will eventually come. He just couldn't believe that he was currently standing in front of the man that he'd loved from the very start. He glanced one last time at the worn out bracelet on his left wrist before he raised his eyes up to face Jackson's grinning face.

Only when did Jackson ask if he was okay with a concerned voice and squeezed his hands that Mark noticed that streams of salty water were currently falling down his face. He hadn't noticed that he was crying, completely lost in all the past memories that he and Jackson shared together. Mark was just so damn happy, his entire body completely losing control of its emotions, allowing tears of mirth flow uncontrollably through its ducts.

"It's alright babe." Jackson muttered lovingly as he drew his thumb towards Mark's face, wiping off an escaping tear. "You _know_ that whenever I see you cry, there's about a 99% chance that I'll cry too hyung." Jackson groaned comically as he looked up towards the chandelier above them to prevent himself from joining in the waterworks.

"Jackson…you can't call me hyung anymore. You do know that right." Mark said as he rolled his eyes, sending a small smirk to the smiling blonde.

Mark suddenly heard a slight grunt from the man dressed in a long white robe beside them two, realizing that they had interrupted the older man from talking. Mark promptly said sorry with a silent smile before turning back to grasp Jackson's warm hands inside his, taking in how _perfect_ Jackson looked right now. Mark still remembers the way that Jackson had first appeared when they had first met, instantly falling in love by the way the Hong Kong native was screaming at the top of his lungs about organic green tea, as weird as that may sound.

" _I do._ " Jackson shouted -yes shouted- for the entire hall to hear, pride exuding from his body as he grinned towards Mark.

Mark knew what he had to say next, however his eyes were still glued onto Jackson's eyes that were now laced with mirth, somehow seeing their entire life together inside a pair of warm pools. There was nothing Mark wanted in life other than a future with Jackson, knowing the day when they would reach 80 together would eventually come.

" _I do._ " Mark finally managed to say, making Jackson squeal out loud in delight, laughter promptly surrounding the entire room soon after.

Mark didn’t even wait for his cue, he lunged towards Jackson and instantly decreased the space in between them, catching the familiar set of lips on his own. Mark's heart pounded to the beat of a million drums and his nerves were all lit on fire, his body making sure to take in all of the sensory information around him, ingraining every single detail to memory. "We finally did it Jacks." Mark pulled away with a smile filled with nothing but untainted happiness.

Mark felt Jackson play with the silver band that wrapped around his ring finger before squeezing his hand tighter, making him realize that the black bracelet around his left wrist now had a perfect partner, both signifying the undying love they had for each other.

"I told you from the beginning didn't I? We knew back then that _our_ moment will come… _husband_." Jackson said teasingly as he sent a wink, Mark nudging Jackson in the ribs before they ran down the aisle together hand in hand around their cheering friends; staring at each other like they could never want anything more in life.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

_He knew…_

 

_He always had._

 

_He knew that they were meant to be._

 

_Jackson and Mark,_

 

_From the very start._

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story, the kudos and comments constantly giving me life (dying in school ;_;). Thank you all! 
> 
> Till next time, Take care~


	3. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, since I promised I'd release a chapter every other day. But..i recently got my wisdom teeth taken out, and I was basically melting into my bed for a couple days straight.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the fluffff, this time in Jackson's PoV :D
> 
> PS: Once again, this is unbeta-ed, sorry in advance ;_;.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

 

Jackson let out a sigh that began all the way from his diaphragm as he stared at the ceiling of his room, wishing that sleep will befall him soon for the umpteenth time. He forced himself to focus on the droplets of rain hitting the window above him, hoping that the thoughts residing in his head will vanish.

It wasn't his fault that he _felt_ this way. His mother always told him that it was _normal_ to have crushes and infatuations here and there. But Jackson knew for sure, that this was no crush; hell no this wasn’t.

Jackson moved quietly, shifting his body to the side and let his pools fall onto the sleeping body on the other side of the room. Even in the dark, Jackson could feel his heart start to palpitate quicker as his eyes got used to the darkness, the image of the boy who's been haunting his mind becoming clearer by the second.

Truthfully, Jackson knew he was the type of person to go into things head first, usually _doing_ before a single thought processed in his head. But in this case, he knew he was uncharacteristically thinking way too much about _this._ He could just tell the other boy how he felt, it's not like he was scared of doing it. It was moreso the fact that Jackson knew that this was a giant risk to their friendship.

Jackson concluded with _another_ giant sigh that he was not going to get any sleep tonight, despite all the tiring schedules he had today with the rest of the members. So, he did the only thing he could -and wanted- to do. Annoy Mark, who just happens to be the reason as to why he couldn't fall into dreamland in the first place.

He knew that this was pretty cruel of him to wake Mark up, knowing that the older boy was tired from today. However, this wasn't the _first_ time Jackson has done this, and he was sure that Mark didn't mind anyway, usually not resisting to his midnight requests to go adventuring at all. After all, he and Mark didn't really spend much time alone together. These few hours alone every other week was enough to satisfy Jackson's heart, knowing that in the future, there was no way in hell these little escapades could quell the attraction he had for the older boy. But for now, this was perfect.

"Hyunggg." Jackson cooed quietly as he made his way over to Mark's bed, now crouching low in front of the older's face. In this position, Jackson marveled at the way Mark's lips were in a cute pout as he slept, making his own heart force itself to pump blood faster. He couldn't help but let his lips grow into a wide grin as Mark let out an _extremely_ adorable grunt as he shook the older awake. Jackson knew he was falling deeper and deeper at this point, but he didn’t care. He didn't care because he knew it was borderline uncontrollable.

"Hyungg. Wakey-wakey." Jackson playfully whispered into Mark's ear, Jackson soon realizing how close he is to Mark's face, which caused him to recoil back. "Let's go out to eat Markie, it's going to be my treat." Jackson finished with a triumphant smile as he sat down on his legs, knowing full well that Mark can't ever resist free food.

"W-well…if you say it that way." Mark finally mumble as he stood up and rubbed his eyes awake, sleep still interlacing his words. "Only for you Jackson…Only for you." Mark sarcastically said with the shake of his head.

Jackson couldn't contain his excitement, visibly bouncing on his _knees_ as he watched Mark pull on a baby blue pullover on top of shirt. "Where do you want to go hyung?" Jackson asked with a fervent grin, making Mark shoot the same smile towards him.

 "You choose." Mark answered as he put on a black snapback, making his way towards the door as Jackson got up. "Let's go before the others notice." Mark beckoned Jackson with a finger, causing Jackson to leap forward and hook his arm around Mark's own.

As the duo made their way to the front door, carefully tiptoeing across Jaebum and Youngjae's room, knowing that they will receive an earful from their leader if they ever get caught. However, Jackson couldn’t help but relish into the warmth that Mark exuded as their bodies were practically glued together.

The only reason Jackson can get away with his constant skinship with Mark is the fact that he was infamously known to his rather affectionate ways to get others' attention, giving him the nickname of 'Wang Puppy" within their group. Though, he wishes that Mark knew that those lingering touches and the times where he'd lay his head onto Mark's shoulder meant so much more than just a gesture of friendship.

When they finally made it to the front entrance of their dorm, Jackson noticed that the rain finally stopped, happy that he didn’t have to lug an umbrella around. "Follow me hyungg~." he said to the slightly clearing night sky as he pulled a smiling Mark towards their destination, Jackson happily noticing the welcoming warmth in their interlaced hands.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

 

Jackson currently had a spoonful of soup, tilting the spoon ever slightly to cause its contents to drip into the bowl, his face lined with regret and remorse.

"Jesus Jackson…why do you do this to yourself." Mark sighed as he plopped a dumpling in his mouth, worry drawn on his face as the older boy stared at Jackson inquisitively. "You know you can't handle spicy food, so why did you order _that._ " Mark finished with empathetic smile.

Jackson stared blankly in horror at the heaping bowl of soup that boiled a _bright red,_ his forehead's sweat glands already starting to perspire. Just to be clear, he didn't choose this bowl of volcano knowingly. Mark was talking about his childhood and he wanted to give Mark his full attention and respect, completely forgetting that he was supposed to look over the menu -he blames Mark's good looks-, ultimately blabbing out a random number impulsively as the waitress confronted them.

When the hot pot of hell arrive on their table, his stomach instantly dropped, Mark letting out a shrill laugh at his terrified features. _Usually,_ Jackson would smile at the sound of Mark's laughter, but he was too busy in controlling his perspiration from going out of control and cause a freak tsunami in the restaurant. 

"Hyung.." Jackson began with a pout. "Can I-"

Before Jackson could even finish his sentence, Mark had already put his own plate of dumplings in front of Jackson. "The things I do for you Jacks…" Mark grumbled as he lifted the pot of soup lined with hot oil, Jackson noticing the slight curve on the ends of Mark's lips.

"I love you hyung~" Jackson exclaimed with a squeal as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Though, Jackson knew that those three words that he just said meant so much more than what he had just insinuated. He was however pretty thankful that Mark had switched their food, because god forbid the struggle he would have to go through if he so much had one spoon of that lava.

"Love you too~" Mark chimed with a wide smile as he grabbed his own pair of chopsticks, unknowingly missing the way Jackson's breath hitched as those three words left his lips.

After they were done eating and payed for their food, Mark managing to trick Jackson into going to the bathroom so he would have time to snag the entire bill for himself, causing Jackson to have a permanent pout as he realized he'd been played the fool.

"Jackson-ah, stop that." Mark playfully teased, pointing at Jackson's pouted lips and feigned hurt.

"I promised to pay for you though…" Jackson muttered under his breath, looking down on the wet pavement, still linked on Mark's arm.

"Don't worry about it Jacks." Mark retorted with a gorgeous smile, which Jackson swears rivaled the blazing sun, instantly shooting off all the pettiness in his body.

For a moment, Jackson couldn't take his dark brown pools out of the scene that played before him. He marveled at the way Mark's pink lips had a slight sheen which complimented the dazzling rows of teeth, managing to put Jackson into a trancelike state. He loved the way Mark's pools would close shut and have those little indentations at the very end of each warm brown eyes everytime the older would break out into a smile. Mark looked simply _adorable,_ and it took all of Jackson's self-control not too squeeze him tight like a teddy bear right there and then.

Though, as they walked towards their dorm, now standing In front of a streetlight, waiting for their sign to continue walking, Jackson's thoughts were once again circling around the idea of finally confessing his feelings. Right now wouldn't have been such a bad time to do it, seeing as they were both alone and he knew opportunities like this don't really come that easily. But still, he was scared and Jackson had no idea why. So instead of actually solving his issues and pour out his heart, he opted into keeping his mouth shut and continue beaming at the perpetrator of his sleepless nights.

"You all right Jackson-ah?" Mark looked down towards him as Jackson muttered something incoherently under his breath. "When _the_ Jackson Wang is quiet, it's either the world is ending or there's something troubling you." Mark finalized, shooting a knowing glance towards the younger blonde haired boy, only receiving a slight scowl in return.

Jackson just stayed silent, hoping that Mark wouldn't pry any further, which the older managed to fulfill. They stood there waiting for the sign in front of them to turn white so that they could cross the street, Jackson now starting to play with his fingers nervously as his thoughts began to resurface.

Mark was no stranger to dating guys, the older boy confessing that to Jackson one night when they were talking about their past lives. So Jackson was sure that Mark was nowhere near homophobic. And it wasn't like Jackson wasn't attractive, usually showing off his physique and toned biceps in front of cameras every chance he got, catching Mark every now and then ogling his body -but then who wouldn’t-. It was just that irrational fear inside him that if Mark would say no, he knew deep down he didn't take rejection easily and it would probably have a very nasty side effect to their friendship. At this point, Jackson wasn't ready to risk everything they've had just for something so much more. But he knew that "something", would have the potential to grow into something breathtakingly beautiful.

Jackson forced his thoughts to go away with a shake of his head, unconsciously willing his feet to walk forward.

 

_It all happened so fast._

 

Jackson heard the deafening sound of a car's horn, in an instant he felt a strong grasp take control of his wrist, haphazardly whipping him towards the other direction where his feet were supposed to take him. Throughout these entire few seconds, Jackson had his eyes shut tight the moment when his eardrums picked up those harsh vibrations in the air. However, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw nothing but streaks of _stars_ lined underneath the pools of his saviour's eyes.

"H-Hyung-" Jackson mumbled almost as a whisper, now hypersensitive to the long arms around his waist, cradling his body as if they were about to cross into danger again. Jackson looked down to avoid Mark's eyes, knowing he's been staring way too long for what was deemed normal for a friendship. However, he soon realized that there were absolutely zero space in between their bodies, Jackson feeling the warmth from Mark's body mixing in with his own through the thin layers of fabric that were the only thing separating them. Jackson suddenly felt like his head was hit with vertigo, causing him to drop his head onto Mark's chest. Which turned out to be a pretty bad idea, now being able to hear the soft beats of Mark's heart that oddly contrasted to the sharp pounding of his own.

"Jackson-ssi, everything alright? You literally almost just died there, you goof." Mark scolding him lightly with a soft thump of his fingertips on top of Jackson's blonde tuft of hair. "I don't know what I'd do if you disappear…" Mark trailed off.

Jackson was desperately trying to will his cheeks to stop blushing red, his face on Mark's warm chest probably not helping at all. So all he did was shake his head vigorously up and down to answer Mark's previous question. He only noticed now that his own arms were linked behind the small of Mark's back -probably from the shock-, causing his lungs to falter for a second, which he knew Mark definitely noticed.

For some reason, Jackson felt a tear run down the side of his face, causing him to become confused because he didn’t feel that all too familiar tingle on the bridge of his nose. However, a few seconds later, thunder erupted from above his ears and rain started pouring heavily onto their bodies, soaking through their clothes in an instant. Though, neither of them moved. If anything, their bodies became closer together, both looking for the familiar warmth to envelope themselves into through the storm engulfing both of their figures.

All of a sudden Jackson felt Mark beckoning him to raise his head up, probably to start consoling the younger boy, since he was still pretty shook. At first he resisted, knowing that Mark will see right through him if the older boy saw the love he had dusted all across his cheeks. But Jackson couldn’t seem to control his own body and his head started rising up, resisting the internal screaming of its host to stop moving.

When Jackson finally looked up once again and raindrops started finding his face, he knew he was done for.

 

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

 

He caught his breath just before it exhaled out with force as his eyes were drawn to the same set of beautiful chocolate irises that drew his breath away. For the second time that night, Jackson was enamoured at how Mark's eyes almost showed the warm and calm soul that Mark had within, which perfectly contrasted Jackson's own wild soul. He was speechless, his breath caught between his throat as he realized that Mark was looking down into his own set of eyes, mirroring the same intensity in Jackson's own full blown pupils.

Even in the rain, Mark looked breathtakingly handsome, the tips of his auburn colored damp hair now dusting his eyes. Jackson followed one raindrop trail down Mark's cheeks and finally falling off of the older's defined jawline. Jackson was frozen, and it wasn’t because of the cold air that just sent a shiver down his spine, but rather because of the shining angel that stood before him under the darkening skies.

 

_You're so beautiful Mark._

 

"Thank you~" Mark chuckled from above him, Jackson noticing the slight redness on the tips of Mark's ears.

 

_Wait._

_Hold up._

_Shit._

_Did I just-?_

_Fuck me…_

 

"Uhm. I m-mean. You have s-such good aegyo hyung. So good for our ahgases." Jackson said as he stumbled on his words that were coming out of his mouth almost inaudibley. Panic was rising in Jackson's head, his own mouth speaking on its own in a flurry of words to disintegrate the embarrassment he felt deep within his bones. "Ha ha. We don’t have an umbrella hyung. We gonna be soaking wet." Jackson swiftly added to his onslaught of words flying out of his mouth -and yes he did say 'ha ha' out loud-.

Jackson needed some space to breath, because he wasn’t sure whether Mark was still shocked from what he had just said, the older's arm superglued onto Jackson's waist. He tried to shimmy out of Mark's grip, but to his demise he soon found out that Mark rivalled his own strength, despite his lean image. With one final attempt to pull away, he heard Mark groan in annoyance and pulled Jackson in even closer. So close that Jackson can feel the condensing breaths that Mark let out each half second. All Jackson could do at this point was stare, something he'd been doing a lot tonight.

 

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

 

A few seconds passed, with each passing one driving tension and anxiety right into Jackson's soul. As if on cue, Mark started to talk, just before Jackson was about to mumble about something completely out of context -like puppies and kitties-.

"Finally…" Mark sighed calmly as he closed his eyes only for a moment before opening and finding its way onto Jackson's shocked eyes.

 

_What the hell…_

 

"What did you s-say hyung? " Jackson asked with a whisper, almost as if he was afraid of Mark's answer.

"I said…-" Mark paused to sweep off the blonde strands of hair that managed to get onto Jackson's eyes before continuing. "- Finally. Finally you got it through your thick head Jacks." Mark finished with a half grin, Jackson still wide-eyed, a deer caught in the flash of a camera.

"Wha-what do you mean hy-". Then it hit him in the chest like the raindrops colliding with the hard concrete ground. "Does this mean…" Jackson paused, looking up at Mark's features in order to scan the older for the truth in his words. "Does this mea-"

Jackson's question was cut off by a shrill laugh that came deep from within Mark's throat, Jackson noticing that the fingers around him were now gently drawing circles on his back. "Yes you hard headed goof. It only took you foreverrr." Mark teased with a wink, drawing out the last word as long as he can.

Jackson couldn’t believe what his ears were picking up. His mind was trying to process the fact that Mark -his crush of like almost a year- also had the same feelings towards him from the start. Suddenly, Jackson felt a bit annoyed that Mark didn’t bother to say anything sooner, which could have saved him from all those nights where he stared off into nothingness. "Hyunggg~, why didn’t you tell me sooner?" Jackson grumbled, pretending to be annoyed, which probably only made him look like a cute puppy to Mark.

"Well to be honest. I thought you'd have noticed by now. You're literally the only person I openly flirt with out of the whole group-" Jackson nodded at this, realizing that it was true. Mark was pretty quiet most of the time, only becoming affectionate when he was around. "- also, if you haven't noticed, I've never complained that you wake me up in the middle of the night constantly after a day of tiring schedules in order to go out to eat. Don’t think I didn’t know where you're true intentions lied Wang Jackson." Mark shot with a smirk, causing Jackson's heart to forget beating for a fraction of a second. "After all, I gave up my dumplings _for you_ and suffered eating that pot straight from Satan's household." Jackson visibly reddened at that statement, embarrassed at what he put Mark through.

Mark knew all along about Jackson's inner turmoil and the true motives behind their 'midnight memories'. This newfound information effectively cut all the irrational doubts and fear Jackson had in his head, disappearing just like when raindrops would hit the ground and dissipate into nothingness. Still, Jackson couldn't believe he went through so much of a struggle and constantly contemplating different scenarios, just to be hit with Mark's confession first. "Hyung, you jerk." Jackson pouted as tried to look threatening once again, but failing miserably, causing Jackson's favourite laugh to fill the damp air once again.

"You like me~" Mark chimed in a tune before bringing his own hands on both sides of Jackson's wet face, planting a chaste and quick kiss on top of Jackson's forehead. Before Jackson could react to the insanely mind blowing action that Mark just did -effectively making him squeal inside-, the older boy was already crossing the street with a light beat in his steps.

Jackson only stared in awe at the smile that Mark shot behind his shoulder towards Jackson as he got farther away. However, he broke out of his trance when he realized that he had to cross the street now or he would have to hear that ear splitting sound once again. So he ran towards his favourite person in the world, one hand stretched out in hopes of grabbing its pair.

Once Jackson finally caught up to Mark, hands interlaced with each other, he noticed the rain starting to clear, the sun's rays also peeking out from the north. When Jackson looked at Mark once more and found the same loving glance he gave was reflected onto him, he knew that all of the overthinking and circling around his brain had been useless, now knowing that Mark had loved him all along. After all, his mother had always told him that the most beautiful multicolour arch would appear over the clouds only after a powerful thunderstorm.

 

Jackson inevitably knew at that point that he will spend all his life following the man he'd love for so long,

Even if he has to go through the cold hard rain, in order to see his own shining rainbow, Mark Tuan.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

 

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think -your comments always making me feel happy af- and thank you again for the kudos/subscriptions :') 
> 
> Till next time~


	4. Goodnight

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

Mark stared at the white ceiling above him, a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded him as he snuggled himself into his mattress. To say that he was exhausted was an understatement, his body aching in places where it _shouldn’t._ He enjoyed these moments to himself, just planting his eyes on the ceiling of his room and letting his exhaustion consume him. He slowly pulled his fluffy duvet over his body with a deep sigh as he reflected on the past couple of days.

JYP hasn't been exactly _accommodating_ lately, Mark knowing that their group was being pushed harder than ever before as to keep their popularity around the world alive. Almost every member were doing their part in order to get the name of GOT7 out to the world. Jaebum recording and writing new songs, BamBam and Yugyeom appearing in variety shows here and there, and finally _Jackson._ Mark was astonished at the sheer amount of work and schedules that Jackson had, always refilling his duties just as he accomplished the one before. It was admirable and impressive, but to be quite frank, he was extremely worried for the younger blonde's health.

It was no secret that he and Jackson had some sort of special relationship, becoming close almost instantaneously with their first hellos. They had bonded over being foreign in a country that they now called home, Mark feeling a slight pang in his heart as he realized how different his experience in Korea would have been without Jackson. He had always been jealous of the way Jackson can seemingly make any situation lively and memorable, though he had to admit that if it weren't for Jackson, these few years in Korea would have been duller than the edge of an old metallic spoon.

Mark knew that he cared very much for the Hong Kong native, often showing it through subtle gestures and confiding in the blonde whenever those dark clouds would resurface in his thoughts. While Jackson usually portrays his energetic and slightly obnoxious character on screen, most people don't realize just how empathetic and kind the blonde was. Mark owed a lot of his sanity to Jackson listening attentively to his 4 AM rants and at times, even his muffled sobs under the sheets. Mark knew he loved Jackson as a brother, though for some odd reason, that thought didn't really sit well with him, a feeling of uneasiness suddenly rising in the lower pits of his stomach.

Just as Mark was going to allow himself to surrender to sleep, he heard coughing and sniffling from below, peering over the edge of his top bunk to investigate the creator of the noises. Mark squinted and laid his eyes upon his roommate, currently in a fetal position and clutching his blanket with a vice grip. Mark could only see the small tuft of blonde hair peeking out of the blanket, upon closer inspection, he realized that the blonde streaks were vibrating slightly.

"Jacks..-" Mark began, starting to make his way down the ladder to get a better look as he quickly slapped himself awake. "Is everything alright?" he asked with genuine worry, now squatting right beside Jackson's bedside.

All Mark got in response was a soft grunt and what Mark could tell was a slight nod under the thin sheets. He sighed loudly, knowing that Jackson is extremely stubborn when it comes to other people taking care of him. Truth be told, besides Jinyoung, Jackson was always next to make sure he was okay. Often times, the younger would even go through great lengths to acquire a type of food that he was craving when he was bed-sick. It was only normal to return the favor, Mark thought approvingly.

"Gaga.." Mark started, noticing the slight movement under the sheets, signaling that Jackson heard the nickname that he had coined when they were trainees. "Get up so I can check your temperature. You're clearly sick."

"I don't wanna." Jackson muffled lowly as he clutched the sheets around him tighter, preventing any intrusions. Mark rolled his eyes, knowing that there is no point in asking Jackson to do something when he's this stubborn. So, he just _did_ it.

Mark got up on his feet slowly and sat on the edge of Jackson's bed, the blonde moving an inch away to give him some space. He drew his hands towards the edges of the white sheets that covered Jackson's face and forcefully pulled it down, eliciting a sharp scream from the blonde. Mark recoiled back and looked away, preparing himself for some playful fists hitting his arm, though none came.

When Mark looked back, all he could do was chuckle out loudly, despite his attempts in concealing it.

"Hyung...stop laughing at my pain." Jackson whined lowly, covering half his reddened face with one hand.

Mark couldn’t help but laugh because Jackson _literally_ looked like a kicked puppy. The blonde had a permanent exaggerated pout plastered on his beet red face, complete with a very _cute_ attempt at shooting daggers with his eyes.

"All right Jacks, come here." Mark beckoned with a smile after he managed to control his laughter. He wasn’t surprised when Jackson pretty much complied easily, lowering his hand from his face and sitting up against the headboard. Mark then rested the back of his hand on Jackson's forehead, eliciting a low hiss soon after as he felt an uncomfortable amount of heat radiate from Jackson's skin. "You're extremely hot. Did you decide to do a marathon in the Sahara desert or something?" Mark muttered sarcastically as he got up from Jackson's bed, already making his way out of the room.

"Hyung…did you just call me hot~?" Jackson chimed happily as he sent a playful wink towards him, which seemed uncharacteristically like him due to him looking like death incarnate in Mark's eyes.

Mark should have known that Jackson would answer him like that, the blonde seemingly always taking every chance to boost his ego. "Shut up Jacks." Mark rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he spun on his heel and walked out of the room to get some supplies for Jackson. Thought, he couldn’t help but smile at Jackson's never-ending antics, seemingly upbeat even when his nose is horribly clogged up. But, Mark felt a familiar pang in his chest when he caught himself grinning from ear to ear as he prepared some ramyeon for Jackson, quickly ignoring it soon after.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

"So.." Jinyoung paused, wearing a devilish smirk on his features as he leant on the kitchen counter. "Who's the lucky man that gets to eat your special ramyeon?" Jinyoung continued slyly, his smirk borderline cheshire as he made his way towards Mark at the stove.

Mark sighed deeply to himself, knowing that Jinyoung has taken a liking to teasing him about to what Jinyoung believes to be the 'start of a blossoming crush'. In all of his honesty, he had no idea what Jinyoung was talking about. "Jinyoungie, it's for Jackson and  he isn't special." Mark answered, voice heavy with sass, elongating the final word to rather great lengths to prove his point.

Mark wasn’t even looking at Jinyoung, focusing on stirring the pot of hot noodles, but he could literally feel the pout that Jinyoung was sporting on his face. "I guess the best things comes to those who wait. Though, I'm betting my money on Jackson breaking first." Jinyoung trailed off as he made his way back to his room, promptly dodging a swipe of the wooden spoon from Mark's palms. 

Mark sighed yet again as he poured the seasoning package into the pot of boiling water. Truthfully, Jinyoung wasn't the only person that constantly nudged him towards dating Jackson, all of the members knowing the close bond he shared with the Hong Kong native. It all started when him and Jackson promptly revealed with drunken words that they weren't just interested in _one_ sex. Bambam was the first to start the teasing, with Yugyeom following soon after. Even Jaebum talked to him about dating Jackson, and that he'll keep it a secret, Mark groaning to himself as he recalled these memories.

As Mark poured the finished ramyeon onto a bowl, he also noted to grab a cold towel for Jackson. He couldn’t help but feel how domestic this was, quickly rubbing out the redness appearing in his cheeks soon after.

It wasn't that he didn't find Jackson attractive, it was quite the opposite actually. Mark unconsciously let his mind wander to uncharted territories which held pictures of Jackson in very _compromising_ outfits, specifically the ones where his chest were uncovered by any piece of clothing. Jackson had an effect on him for sure, it was no secret to himself.

It was just that him and Jackson had such a brotherly relationship for so long, his mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that they could be _so much more._ He was happy like this, more than content with the way they treated each other presently. Anyways, it was always a risk dating someone in the industry he belonged to, even moreso when it was his own groupmate. 

Mark began to tiptoe his way back towards their room, being careful not to spill the boiling hot noodles onto himself as he cleared his mind from the thoughts that just plagued his brain about a certain someone.

"Jacks, I brought you some noodles and a cold towel." Mark whispered loud enough for the other to hear as he opened the door, eyes still glued onto the bowl of noodles. "I didn't make it too spicy, since I kno-"

 

_Fuc-_

 

Mark didn’t know whether his eyes were blessed or cursed when he lifted them up and laid itself onto a now shirtless Jackson, his white blanket covering everything below his collarbone. Mark's pools couldn’t help but trail towards Jackson's defined jawline and down to the vertical line of his chest, not noticing that he was licking his lips unconsciously. Why did Jackson have to be so damn h-

"Hyung, you're staring." Jackson interrupted Mark's stupor with a smirk, pulling him back to a reality where Jackson was his _friend_ and not anything _more._ "Sorry hyung…I think my fever is getting worse and I was sweating a lot." Jackson sheepishly muttered with his eyes down, quickly removing his sly smirk, making Mark smile at how ridiculously cute Jackson looked with red cheeks. It was so unlike him, that moments like this, Mark was glad to see firsthand.

"Don't be sorry. Do what you have to do Jackson-ah." Mark said with a hard smile, trying to forget the fact that he just checked out his best friend for the umpteenth time.

At this point, Mark's thoughts were in conflict, one side favouring the other. For some reason, thoughts about him and _Jackson_ together were constantly popping into his brain here and there. It didn’t help that he was currently spooning soup into Jackson's mouth beside him, both of them basking in a comfortable silence, his eyes always seem to drift right onto Jackson's own. He swears the man in front of him was hexed or enchanted, because those chocolate brown pools didn’t have the power to illicit _this_ type of response from him before.

 

_This is all Jinyoung's fault…_

 

"How are you feeling Jackson-ah?" Mark asked with a smile as he poured a spoonful into Jackson's mouth, the younger giggling softly as each spoon entered his mouth. Jackson truly looked like a little kid right now in Mark's eyes. He marvelled at the sight of an optimistic Jackson, visibly bouncing on the bed, sporting a grin as wide as it can be. Mark couldn’t help but always smile at Jackson's infectious positivity he constantly radiated, knowing the rest of the group felt the same way.

"Feeling better hyung, now that you're feeding me ~." Jackson chimed with a raspy tone, his itchy throat clearly affecting his voice. Before Mark could scoop another spoonful of soup, one of Jackson's palms were suddenly on his knee, gently smoothing his skin, causing Mark to take a sudden inspiration of air. "Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me hyung?" Jackson said as he squeezed Mark's knee lightly, shooting him a smile that Mark swears can rival the sun.

Mark felt the red hot sensation rush to his cheeks, instinctively drawing his hand towards his face, as to cover his embarrassment. Though, when those words left Jackson's mouth, he felt a similar tight and _warm_ feeling at the pits of his stomach, a sensation he had felt moments before. Mark didn’t really know what to answer to that question, hoping that it was rhetoric in nature. He was afraid that Jackson meant it in a different way than the route his head was currently on.

"Is that a no?" Jackson said with a smirk, breaking the slightly awkward silence between them. "Well then, let me tell you."

To Mark's pleasant surprise, Jackson started to reminisce about their times together as trainees, before GOT7 became who they were today. He intently listened to Jackson's retelling of _their_ stories in how they met, grew as friends and finally how they've gotten to this point together. It was nice listening to Jackson's version of how he saw situations that happened years ago, Mark realizing that they saw most things eye to eye, almost in perfect sync. It was slightly weird looking at his own experiences from another set of eyes,  Jackson mentioning things that he had missed, filling in the holes of his memory. It was almost as if they were _meant_ to meet each other.

What started out as a simple time of recalling previous memories soon turned into the subject about their relationships, specifically with each other. Mark didn’t really feel comfortable talking about this, although he wasn’t completely against either. He just felt that with each passing compliment that Jackson gave him, and every knowing smile he sends back, the thin line between the zone of friendship and _something more_ would eventually be breached.

Mark didn't even realize that he was no longer in front of Jackson, but rather side by side on Jackson's bed, both of them facing the bottom of the top bunk, the soup of ramen long forgotten. If he was being honest, he'd say that he felt welcomed and comforted by the mere touch of Jackson's shoulders onto his, and he'd also say that as Jackson continues to ramble words into his ears, he wouldn't hesitate to cross that _line_ and dive head first. But then again, being honest was risky and life changing, and at this point it can be for the better or worse.

As Mark listened to Jackson continue to mutter their past experiences together and how much they had affected each other's lives, he couldn’t control the feeling of anxiety slowly creeping up on him. He didn't know whether this current conversation was between mere friends, or potential lovers. He wasn’t even sure when he had started to look at Jackson this way, blaming it on Jinyoung for igniting it tonight. But he thought, what if maybe, this was what he had felt from the start, blinded by his own ignorance to his heart.

Suddenly, Mark realized that he should probably go back up to his bunk, as to allow Jackson some much needed rest. While he did enjoy listening to Jackson ramble about their past, he'd feel a lot better to hear that Jackson had a good night's rest, knowing that the younger's flu is probably going to get worse tomorrow. Mark waited for an opportune time to talk, patiently awaiting the moment where Jackson was finished with one of his stories, as to not seem rude and disinterested.  

"Jackson-ah, you should probably get some rest okay." Mark started with a smile, slowly making his way out of Jackson's bed and onto his two feet, noticing the clear disappointment in the younger's features appear almost immediately. "Thank you though, for taking me down memory lane." Mark chuckled as he sheepishly looked away, his words instantly replacing the frown on Jackson's face with a wide grin.

As Mark was about to make his way back up his bunk, he heard a small noise from Jackson, clearly said as to capture his attention. Mark turned around and faced Jackson, shooting him a knowing look. He was expecting Jackson to ask him if he could borrow another pillow, or even the younger wishing him goodnight. But, he wasn’t expecting the usual _wild and sexy_ Jackson to blush brighter than a ripe tomato under the hot son of July. This got Mark both intrigued and a bit concerned, his mind flying to all sorts of directions as to what Jackson might want.

"Aren’t you going to give me a good night's kiss hyung?" Jackson muttered to himself with his eyes cast downward, fingers playing with each other under the blanket.

At the sound of Jackson's request, Mark visibly faltered in his steps, the same way his heart suddenly forgot how to beat. He wasn't sure whether Jackson was playing one of his usual jokes, or he was actually _dead serious._ Mark would rather not risk the latter, so he played it off as a joke. "You afraid of getting nightmares Jackson-ah?" Mark teased playfully, hoping to diffuse his own heart from beating any faster, begging his lungs to continue pushing oxygen throughout his body.

To Mark's demise and _slight_ relief, Jackson didn’t budge, his face seemingly getting redder by the second.

 

_He couldn't be serious right?_

 

_Is he actually asking for a kiss?_

 

_Since when am I even okay with this?_

 

_Maybe I do want to ki-_

 

"I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want too. It was just a joke." Jackson whispered to the thick air around them, eyes casting further down, Mark realizing that this was no longer child's play.

It hurt Mark's heart to see Jackson clearly upset, the younger never liking the idea of rejection from anyone. Without allowing himself to think his actions through, Mark strode the last few steps in between them and planted a chaste kiss on Jackson's cheeks, catching the blonde by surprise.

"Hyun-"

"Goodnight, Jacks. Sleep well okay." Mark said with a soft smile as he retracted away from Jackson's personal space, noticing the grin that grew exponentially on Jackson's face. Mark quickly went up onto his bunk and tucked himself in, willing his nerves to calm down under the safety of his white duvet.

"That wasn't the type I was asking for, but I guess that’s good enough." Jackson muttered sarcastically below him, barely loud enough for him to hear, causing Mark to roll his eyes in amusement.

That sleepless night, Mark thought about all the possibilities that could happen between him and Jackson, the feeling of Jackson's skin still fresh on his lips. He inquired the deepest areas of his brain, finding the true meaning between the sudden ignition of _this_ emotion within him, the only answer being that it was there all along. It was there back when they were trainees, back when they first debuted and now, hidden under the comfortable promise of friendship. But, one thought rang through Mark's head the entire night.

 

_Would their friendship be worth risking for something more?_

 

When Mark finally gave in to sleep, his dreams were filled with stories about Jackson, all of them indefinitely finding the answer to the last question in his head.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

Mark stared grudgingly at the ceiling of his room, pulling his blankets closer to his body like second skin as _another_ cold chill passes his spine. He sighed loudly as he looked outside the window, realizing that he's been bedsick since the morning, effectively disallowing him from joining the rest of the members from their daily schedules. He was a bit confused as to where he caught this flu, always being careful to wear a facemask when they traveled around the country. Then it hit him.

 

_Jackson._

 

Mark didn't realize that simple kiss he had planted on Jackson two nights ago could result in him getting just as sick, maybe even worse. Mark blushed and instinctively covered his face with the blanket, remembering how Jackson's skin felt under his lips and the small gasp that Jackson elicited soon after. He should not be feeling this way, when Jackson basically passed the 'sickness baton', remembering the younger being back to himself the day after. What makes matters worse is that he hadn’t eaten anything the whole day, not being able to move too far outside his room.

Just as Mark was about to force himself to sleep away the hunger, he heard the door to his room open, a sudden enticing aroma quickly filling his senses.

 

_Ramyeon._

 

Mark quickly escaped from his cover of blankets and looked down towards a smiling blonde, a delicious looking bowl of ramyeon in his hands. Mark couldn’t help but smile, though he wasn’t sure whether it was because of the sight of food or the person carrying it.

"Surprise!~" Jackson cackled his signature laugh, carefully making his way up Mark's bunk bed. "Scooch over, so I don't spill this all o you hyung." Jackson said as he expertly maneuvered himself on one side of the bed, Mark sitting up so his back was on the wall. Mark was about to say how he could have just gone down and eaten it himself, but he was silenced when a spoonful of soup neared his mouth. Mark just stared at it, as if it was an alien life form, causing Jackson to giggle lightly. "Open wide hyung~."

Jackson fed him the rest of the ramyeon while the younger told him about the day's schedules and how everyone had missed him. If Mark was to be honest, he actually feels a lot better now that he had some food in his system, and of course the company wasn't too bad either. Mark felt his heart become lighter as each spoonful of ramyeon ended up in his mouth, as weird as it sounds. It just simply reminded him of the time when he had done the same thing to Jackson, and what had happened _after._

Nothing has changed much after Mark's realization that he does indeed harbor some sort of crush for his blonde roommate, still slightly hesitant in conveying his emotions through his actions towards Jackson. But, Mark knew that things will eventually fall into place, having hope that one day, things will be different.

After Jackson finished feeding him, they both almost fell into a synchronized trance and just laid side by side, talking about nothingness, a familiar and comfortable conversation bouncing back and forth. Mark was about to say that he should probably get some rest, when Jackson beat him to it, motioning that he was going to move to his bottom bunk.

For some odd reason, Mark felt like something was missing as he watched Jackson climb down towards his own bed, a feeling of uneasiness rising in his chest. As if Jackson could hear his thoughts, Mark suddenly saw the blonde starting to climb the small ladder up once again, sporting a wide cheshire smirk on his face.

"Jackson?" Mark questioned hesitantly, noticing how his heart beat suddenly picked up in pace and how the air in the room suddenly became thick. Mark stared in shock as Jackson didn't stop at the end of the bed, but rather the blonde straddled his waist abruptly, Mark's body effectively caged in between powerful thighs. Mark didn’t know what to do but stare into Jackson's soft brown pools, knowing what's about to come next, preparing himself for the inevitable.

Mark stared in awe as Jackson raised a hand slowly, bringing his palm onto the side of Mark's face, caressing it ever so slightly. Mark couldn't control himself, leaning into Jackson's touch further, the same way his eyes couldn’t help but flutter close. However, Mark immediately locked onto the set of gentle and warm eyes in front of him as Jackson began to talk in a voice smooth as fine silk.

"I almost forgot hyung. Let me show you what I meant before as a _proper_ good night's kiss."

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> Sorry for the extreme hiatus, university basically took up the majority of my time. Although, im happy to finally release this chapter as I'm currently on winter break. Thank you for reading and see you soon~. 
> 
> Happy Holidays,  
> Azuhelios


	5. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys~ 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this new installment of my collection of these short stories - sorry for the small hiatus! 
> 
> Azuhelios
> 
> PS: Some slight angst in the beginning. im da sorries ;_;

 

"Ahh. Thank you. Thank you for all the help today guys. You all did amazing!" Jackson squealed out loud to all the staff that helped him shoot his new solo music video, making sure to put out his widest smile and hugging everyone in sight - as per usual.

As he was leaving the crew room, he heard someone shout just how much they appreciate him being such a positive and big ball of energy during the entire shoot, shooting the person a quick thank you and bow over his shoulder before he made his way out.

Walking down the empty corridor void of people, Jackson wondered what words he would use to describe himself, taken slightly aback at the comment that was made a few moments ago.

Those words would probably be charismatic, outgoing and upfront. That seemed about right - it's what everyone thought he was.

But, that was _him_ in front of the camera and other people.

If he was being really honest to himself, he'd use the words; tired, burnt-out and lonely.

Though, it's not like the picture he portrayed in front of the camera was entirely fake - that's his true genuine personality, a star radiating constant light. It's just that lately, keeping up with all his solo and GOT7 schedules have been very taxing to his mental stability.

Jackson doesn't remember the last time he had a proper good night's rest, usually coming home from his schedules past midnight and having to wake up at the crack of dawn the next morning.

He also found it hard lately to keep that upbeat energy and found himself just plastering a smile in order to get through his busy days - because in time, even a shining star eventually burns out into dust.

As he made his way into the backseat of his car and telling the driver to head to the hotel he was staying at, he let out a sigh that came deep from his bones as soon as the ochre doors closed.

Enclosed in an area where there were no cameras or prying eyes, Jackson finally felt like he could relax his nerves, closing his eyes and letting his head fall onto the headrest with an audible thump.

Earlier, he said to himself that he felt lonely - and to some, this might come as a surprise, especially coming from a celebrity. But, he felt this way because as much as he had alot of friends from all over the world - Korea, China and even America, he craved that special type of connection with someone where he could be himself.

Someone that would listen to him even if he wasn't the 'bright ball of energy' that everyone thought he embodied.

Somebody that would understand that he wasn't all that perfect like the tabloids described him to be.

Somebody that would love him, broken pieces and all.

Sure he had the 6 boys that he'd basically grown up with in the past few years. Even then, they were all always so busy, and now that they were getting older, each member wanted more time to themselves to find who they were as an individual, rather than in a group setting.

Jackson felt a familiar pang in his chest, realizing that not even the 6 boys know the extent of what he was feeling lately. He just didn't want to bring another dampening topic and let his problems become a burden to others, especially when they all come home everyday to the dorm tired - that's why he usually makes an effort to be as cheerful as possible around them, despite what he's really feeling inside.

It was a selfless act - and if he could describe himself with one more word, it would be just that. Selfless. A trait that many aspire to be - though, an excess of anything could still be a bad thing, and in his case, this trait brought him mental distress because he had no one to talk to.

Jackson looked out towards the tinted car windows, noticing alot of couples walking together hand in hand down the street of Seoul, thinking what it would be like if he had just lived a normal life. He tilted his head towards the sky, staring at the dark clouds that started to form above the night sky, a beautiful scene unveiling in front of his eyes.

He didn't regret choosing this life at all. It made his day knowing the amount of positive impact he had on others -allowing his childhood dream to create happiness to be fulfilled. It's just sometimes, he wishes that there was a pause button somewhere.

Even for just a single day, Jackson would give anything to relax with his family and be normal. Not having to worry about the next modelling shoot or meeting. He wanted to be reminded of who he was - just Jackson and not _the_ Jackson Wang.

Just as he was about to drown in his thoughts once again, his phone lit up with a text, quickly grabbing it just in case it was something that needed his immediate attention, a reflex he'd quickly learnt from being in the industry for so long.

For the first time during that entire car ride, a smile crept up to his face as he saw who sent him the message.

It was Mark asking if he'd like to meet up for a quick dinner in a few minutes, realizing that he hasn't seen Mark in a week now, a stark contrast to how it used to be when they were trainees.

Out of everyone in GOT7, Mark was the closest person to him, their trainee days forging a friendship that could withstand anything. With that being said, Jackson hasn't really told Mark about his recent internal problems about being burnt-out and his feeling of loneliness - and if he was being honest, he'd rather not. He hasn't seen Mark in a relatively long time, and he would hate to dampen the mood with his problems.

With a smile on his face, he sent Mark a quick text saying that they should meet at their old 'usual' place. After he sent the message, Jackson put his phone back on the far end of the seat as he told the driver the change in destination - a convenience store.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

"Damn Jacks, I don't remember the last time we've been here." Mark said with a wide grin, holding a bowl of cup noodles he'd made at the convenience store as he notioned Jackson to follow him out of the store. "I missed this."

"You're right hyung. It _has_ been a long time." Jackson agreed with a smile, carrying his own cup of noodles as they both made their way to the bench outside just a few meters away from the store. "Do you remember when we were trainees, we'd sneak out here just so we can get a midnight snack." Jackson reminisced as he sat himself down on the old wooden bench, Mark following suit right beside him.

Mark grunted in response, both of them lulling into a comfortable silence soon after, sounds of crickets and slurping noodles filling the air. They picked this spot specifically because it was located in a more secluded part of the city, giving both of them the much needed privacy.

Jackson listened attentively as Mark broke the silence and began talking about how his day went, smiling and laughing as Mark brought up how much all of them had grown in the few years they've known each other - mentioning Bambam's sudden growth spurt.

"So Jacks. What's new?" Mark turned to Jackson as the older finished his noodles, setting the cup off to the side. "Talk to me."

"Nothing really. The usual." Jackson grinned, hoping that Mark hadn't seen through his act of dismissal of the topic.

Mark looked at him inquisitively, before sighing deeply. "Cut the bullshit Jacks. What's wrong?" Mark said with a roll of his eyes, his body now facing Jackson. "You know that I know all you're little quirks and how that whenever you lie, you smile a completely different way."

Jackson was taken aback at Mark's confrontation, the older not usually the one for these type of talks. But, a part of him still wanted to hold back, in fear that he might kill the fun mood that they were having just a few moments before. Before he could mutter another dismissal, Mark spoke before him.

"You trust me right?"

"Of course i do Mark." Jackson answered immediately, not having to even think of the answer. He trusts Mark with everything, but he still found it hard to open up his shell and let Mark in. He didn't really want Mark to look at him any differently - no one likes someone who's negative.

"Then talk to me Jacks. I've noticed all those forced smiles lately on broadcast and all your appearances on television - it's why I asked to hangout. You know I hate seeing you like that. I want to see the real Jackson smile again." Mark said with a more softer tone, turning his body to straighten his posture, his face now looking up towards the star-littered sky.

"It's just tha-"

"Don't overthink it Jacks." Mark said as he turned his face towards Jackson, sending the most genuine smile Jackson had ever seen.

Jackson could feel a part of him clawing out for Mark's empathy, trying to reach out to Mark to finally release all the pent out struggles he's been dealing with. When he felt one of Mark's hands rubbing his shoulders, he couldn't hold it in any longer, allowing his shoulder to lie limp and his mouth to open.

So he told Mark everything.

 _Everything_.

From his worries about his mental health, the constant slew of schedules he always seemed to have and how much he missed his parents. He even told Mark about the part where he felt lonely.

He told Mark everything - because Mark trusted him and he trusted Mark not to look at him any differently after he said all the words that he'd been keeping to himself during all those sleepless nights.

He trusted Mark to understand him.

When he first started to open up to Mark, he was very timid and cautious, making sure that he said the right words. Though, with Mark staying silent during the entire time and looking at him like the older was ingesting every single word and expression he'd said, Jackson found himself becoming more comfortable in his words. In the end, his rants became overexaggerated, complete with random hand signs and weird metaphors, earning chuckles from Mark here and there.

After Jackson was finished, he inhaled as much as he can as he looked up towards the stars, before exhaling the air out - along with his worries and stresses that were removed from his shoulders.

When Jackson looked back at Mark, he found the older just smiling fondly at him, causing Jackson to raise an eyebrow. "Why you looking at me like that weirdo?"

"Nothing Jacks. It's just that I can tell just how much you've been keeping in and I'm happy you trust me enough to reveal all of this to me." Mark muttered as he drew his eyes away from Jackson and towards the far distance ahead of him.

Jackson couldn't help but let out one of his signature hyena laughs, causing Mark to join in tandem. "You're such a sap hyung. Of course i trust you. Have you been watching them Korean dramas lately?" Jackson said as a joke, looking at Mark with a huge grin on his face as the older looked up towards the stars one more time.

"I have actually." Mark said with a tone of wistfullness, Jackson's noticing the sudden change of the air surrounding them, humming lowly to signal Mark to continue talking.

There were a few moments of silence before Jackson felt small raindrops start to hit the exposed areas of his skin, immediately reaching for Mark's forearm to drag them towards the convenience store.

But, Mark wouldn't budge. The older continued to look at the sky, his perfectly styled hair turning into a mess by the second as the rain started to escalate into a rolling storm.

"Hyung. What are you doing? We gotta get outta here or we'll be soaked." Jackson said persistently, his hands still wrapped around Mark's forearm.

"Sit down Jacks."

"Wha-"

"Just sit down." Mark firmly said again, eyes still locked onto the night sky, eyes now closed to prevent the rain from hitting his eyes.

So Jackson followed Mark, sitting beside him once again on the bench with a pout on his face. Waiting for Mark to start talking, and if he was being honest, standing in the rain like this was starting to get a little weird.

"You mentioned earlier about how you wanted someone to look at you the same way with all of your imperfections. Well, look at the night sky Jacks." Mark muttered with a voice that made chills run down Jackson's spine - though that could have just been from the cold rain drenching his clothes.

"You're ridiculous hyung. What are yo-"

"Just do it please."

So he did. He looked at the night sky, trying his best to keep his eyes open, despite the millions of raindrops finding its way down the crevices of his eyes, causing his vision to blur. But, he kept his sight locked onto the sky because Mark wanted him too.

"A few moments ago, the sky was a beautiful navy blue, lined with shining stars - not a single imperfection to be found." Mark paused for a bit, causing Jackson to hum and strain his ears for what Mark was about to say next.

"- and well now, the sky is filled with dark angry clouds, blocking out those perfect stars that gave light to the night." Mark continued with a sigh, Jackson agreeing with a small nod.

"Mark what are you trying to say here. I swear if this is one of your weirdly planned jokes hyung..." Jackson said, eyes still locked upwards.

"What I'm trying to say is that...there are people who are always in love with the sky, no matter the weather. One day Jacks, you'll find someone who'll love you the same way."

Those few words that Mark had said struck a cord to his heart, realizing how much meaning Mark's words held, immediately pulling his vision towards the older.

What Jackson found was Mark looking straight into his eyes, a fondness that he'd never seen before lined within the entire expanse of Mark's pools.

Shocked and a bit flustered, Jackson let out a nervous laugh as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. "You're so corny hyung - and where am I going to find that person?" Jackson said, pushing Mark away playfully on the shoulder.

"Well, lets just say that life doesn't always give us a big reveal with a ton of balloons and sparkles - sometimes, what you're looking for has always been right in front of you." Mark finished.

Jackson chuckled nervously, losing his ability to talk, the words failing to fall out of his mouth. He didn't know what he was feeling deep in the bottom of his stomach as he stared at Mark, who had now turned away to look out into the distance.

As he stared at Mark and took in his disheveled appearance; hair untidy and unruly, soaked wet to the bone and skin pale as snow due to the coldness of the rain - Jackson couldn't help but feel the twist of his insides becoming tighter by the second.

Jackson was about to say something to break the deafening silence, but Mark took his hand abruptly and dragged him towards shelter.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's go Jacks!" Mark exclaimed with a smile as he turned his head over his shoulder towards Jackson, as the older pulled him towards the entrance of the store.

"Wha-. Hyung, Jinyoung is going to kill us if we get sick. I'm blaming it on you!" Jackson squealed as he picked up the pace to catch up to Mark's side, laughing as they dodged the deep puddles the rain carved into the pavement.

As they're laughter filled the midnight sky, Jackson realized he felt lighter now that he had revealed all his worries and insecurities. Next time, he won't hesitate to tell Mark about what he's feeling. Bad or good, he knew Mark was always there to listen. This moment made him realize that he's always had someone there to go to - and he couldn't be any happier.

"Thank you by the way - for listening." Jackson whispered into the air when they found shelter under the pouring rain as he looked down towards his shoes.

Mark turned to him and gave him a wide grin.

" _Always_ Jacks."

For the first time, in a long time, Jackson smiled wider than ever - not realizing just how much his cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling all night.

"There's the smile I was talking about earlier." Mark chimed as he ruffled Jackson's damp locks.

"Shut up you sap." Jackson sassed back, his smile unwavering as he looked towards the sky, millions of stars lying just beyond those dark clouds - waiting to be revealed to get their chance to shine once again.

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all! 
> 
> Just wanted to remind you all to take care of yourselves - you're health always come first! It doesn't matter whether the person is Jackson Wang or an amazing reader (YOU!), we all need proper rest from life here and there. 
> 
> Thank you again for the support and the kudos. 
> 
> See you soon~  
> Azuhelios


	6. Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all~ 
> 
> I'm back with a short story that I whipped up as a form of procrastination :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and sorry for the grammatical errors as this was not beta-ed. 
> 
> Take Care~

It was a chilly and cold afternoon in Seoul, the navy blue oversized jacket Mark was wearing doing absolutely nothing to protect his spine from feeling the intruding chill running up from his lower back to his neck. Mark sighed as he brought his eyes towards the cloudy skies, instinctively bringing his arms to crossover his body, trying to pool as much warmth within his thin body.

He groaned inwardly to himself when he saw the minute hand on his watch reach 6, realizing that Jackson was late once again. Jackson had asked him to meet up at a café that was nearby the JYP headquarters, surprised that the younger had time for some one-on-one with all the schedules he had - their future planned meeting being next week.

_Jackson Wang._

In all of Mark's years of working with that man that seemed to have the energy of a kid on Halloween all the time, Mark will never forget the time that they had first met. They first crossed paths at a very scary and anxiety-filled moment of Mark's life - the beginning of their trainee days. 

 _"Hey you."_  

Back then, Mark could hardly speak any Korean, and when this black-haired trainee adorned with chains and a snapback came up to him the very first day he was at the dorm, he was scared shitless. At least in Mark's eyes, Jackson looked very intimidating, his voice stuttering to answer the boy back in broken Korean. 

 _"Hello. My n-name is Mark."_  

 _"Jackson, where are you from?"_  

 _"Los Angeles"_  

Mark would never forget that moment when he had said where he came from, the high pitched scream that came out of Jackson's mouth forever ingraining into his memory, unconsciously chuckling as he fixed the beanie on top of his head. He remembered thinking just how similar Jackson's scream is to a hyena's howl - something out of The Lion King. 

 _"Oh my god. You speak English?"_  

_"Yes"_

_"Me too! This is great. I finally have someone to talk to here. Let's be friends okay?"_

_"Okay."_

During that moment, Mark was more than relieved that he found someone that also spoke his native tongue, no longer feeling alone in the foreign country of Korea. Also, the _bad boy_ persona that Jackson emitted was completely gone the moment Jackson smiled, his cheeks raising up towards the edges of his face and his eyes turning into half-moon crescents.

It was a nice smile he remembered thinking back then.

An unforgettable and warm smile that genuinely showed just how much Jackson was happy to meet him.

That was the beginning of their friendship. The days after that were all smashed together because they were either singing, dancing or learning Korean. Though, Mark was thankful back then that his friendship with Jackson soon grew to be close, the endless talking of the younger boy occupying Mark's time and head so that he wouldn't think about an issue that he faced in his past - the homesickness.

_"Mark-hyung what's wrong? It's harder to make you smile today."_

_"Nothing Jacks, don't worry about me."_

_"Don't say that. We're best friends. I always worry about you. I always thin-"_

_"You're such a sap."_

_"Alright, If you aren't going to tell me - I'll just get your mind off it then."_  

_"Wha--"_

Mark grimaced as a cool breeze hit his face as he recalled the way Jackson grabbed his wrist that time and pulled him towards a nearby convenience store, immediately buying both of them ice cream cones. Mark remembered that he couldn’t help but feel happy that Jackson continued to be by his side, even the times when the memories of his parents and siblings became too strong. Jackson stuck to his side back then, always making sure that he was never alone in his thoughts, something that Mark realized now would have been really dangerous back then. 

Jackson always managed to make him smile, whether it was a forced or genuine smile - it meant volumes to Mark. 

Mark looked at his watch once again, realizing that the minute hand now laid on top of the 9, scanning his surroundings in hopes that he would catch Jackson running towards the café. Though, the picture of Jackson running allowed a certain memory to resurface in Mark's thoughts - the day when they had won their first win at a music show as GOT7. 

Mark remembered that Jackson had sprinted away from the group as soon as they got backstage after they received their award. Mark could still hear the way Jaebum called to Jackson and how fast Jackson ran away into an empty room, his own feet unconsciously following his best friend of many years. During that time, Mark thought that Jackson was playing one of his pranks again, expecting the younger boy to jump out and surprise him - but what he found in the room was nothing he expected.

_"Jackso-"_

_"Hyung…Go away. I don’t want you to see me like this."_

_"Why are you crying Jacks? We won."_

_"That's exactly why idiot. I'm just so happy."_

_"Well don't cry you goof. You're about to make me cry. Come here."_

Mark had hugged Jackson into his arms, the younger boy continuing to cry in his arms, releasing happy tears and emotions that seemed to have been pent up back then.

Even today, Mark rarely witnessed tears to fall from Jackson's eyes, the younger usually his happy-go-lucky self whenever he's around the group. This was one memory that Mark continued to remember at least once every other week since it was the first time that Jackson allowed himself to become vulnerable in front of Mark. 

That moment solidified something in their friendship back then that Mark couldn't really describe in that moment - all he realized at that point was just how lucky that they both had each other. 

There was another point in Mark's life where he realized just how lucky he had met Jackson during his first day as a trainee - the point where his life turned upside down. 

 _"Thanks for treating me to some BBQ Jacks. I don't know what I did to you, but I'm thankful I did whatever I did to make you buy me food."_  

 _"It's cause you're you."_  

 _"Sap. Anyways, I can't wait to get back to our dorms. I'm so excited to just sleep."_  

 _"Yea. I'm excited too."_  

During that time, Mark couldn’t stop thinking about how comfortable his bed was going to be after being stuffed with food. Though, he didn't realize during that time that Jackson was excited for an entirely different reason. 

 _"Jackson, did the meat do some weird thing to you. Why are you acting like you're about to puke?"_  

 _"No. No. No. It's nothing like that."_  

 _"Then what's up?"_  

 _"Just wait here for a sec."_  

Back then, Mark didn’t think much of it. He had laid back onto his bed and waited for Jackson to come back. What he didn't expect was the widening of his eyes as soon as Jackson came back. 

 _"Jacks, what the heck is this?"_  

 _"Uh. It's for you."_  

 _"Flowers? Why on earth did you buy me flowers out of all things?"_  

 _"Are you really this dense not to notice what I'm trying to tell you right now - something I've been trying to tell you these past few years?"_  

That was the moment when the air from Mark's lungs haphazardly came flowing out, leaving him suddenly breathless, eyes wide in shock and mouth dry as a certain realization started to brew in his mind. 

 _"Don't fuck with me Jacks."_  

 _"I mean…I want to. But that's not the poin-"_  

 _"WHAT THE FU-"_  

Mark remembered looking into Jackson's eyes at that point, the silence thick in the air around them as Jackson's smile began to waver. Though after a few seconds, Mark remembered Jackson's lips turned into a small smile, as if he remembered something that was important - Mark bracing himself for the impact of the inevitable that he knew was coming, his heart beating for what seemed to be uncontrollable. 

 _"Hyung."_  

 _"Yea."_  

 _"Do you recall when we first met?"_  

 _"I do."_  

 _"Do you remember what I told you when I first met you."_  

 _"Yes. You told me that you were happy that you finally had someone to talk to in English."_  

 _"Yea…But there was one more thing you're missing."_  

 _"What was it Jacks?_  

 _"I told you if it was okay if we can be friends, and you said yes."_  

 _"Okay…where are you going with this Jackson?"_  

 _"Well now, I want to ask you another question."_  

_"What is it Jackson? You're making me nervous"_

At this point, Mark knew back then what Jackson was going to ask - his answer already on the tip of his tongue. It felt like ages passed back in that moment until Jackson finally asked him his question. Mark remembered the absolute mirth and honesty that swam inside Jackson's brown pools when the younger finally faced him again, extending a single rose into his open palm. 

 _"Mark, Is it okay if we can be boyfriends?"_  

As much as Mark prepared himself for that question, nothing could have prepared him for that moment. He acted out of instinct and said the first thing that came out of his mouth. 

_"Jackson. I --"_

 

**"S U R P R I S E !!!!"**

Mark was broken out of his reverie, his mind being haphazardly pulled back into the present, a grinning black haired man popping right in front of his vision. "Jesus Jackson, you almost gave me a heart attack." Mark exclaimed with a sigh, trying to pull his senses together, still in a bit of a shock from the sudden intrusion. 

"Sorry for being late ~. Oh, and also I got you this." Jackson chimed as he extended his arm that Mark didn't notice was hiding behind his back the entire time. Mark was taken aback as the sight in front of him, suddenly nostalgia hitting him straight in the face as his overflowing emotions suddenly took control of his brain. 

It was a single flower. 

_A red rose._

The same one from back then. 

"Wait…why aRE YOU CRYING?!?" Jackson panicked as he suddenly drew Mark into a tight hug, the older burying his face in the familiar crook of Jackson's neck. 

Mark didn't expect this sudden inflow of emotions that overtook his body all at once. Maybe it was because of all the reminiscing that he did, recalling memories that he would never forget about the beginnings of he and Jackson's relationship. When he had first met Jackson, he wouldn’t have every imagined that he would be standing here in the cold afternoon wrapped around Jackson's warm arms, crying because he was overwhelmed with a single emotion. 

 _Love_.  

Maybe from the very start they were meant to end up here - embracing each other on a cold afternoon in front of a Starbucks café. All those memories that Mark recalled just moments before leading up to now - another moment in time that Mark would soon remember in the distant future. 

"Why would you do this to me - oh my god Jacks." Mark sniffled into Jackson's neck, as he pulled away and was greeted with the same genuine and warm smile he first saw many years ago, grasping the single rose gently into his palms.

"Happy two year anniversary Mark~" Jackson said with such happiness in his eyes it left Mark's insides twisting just like the first time, pulling Mark into another tight hug.

 

Though, Mark suddenly _recalled_ a very important piece of information, pulling away from Jackson's arms as he shot the love of his life a sneer. 

"Jackson…" 

"Yes babe?" 

“About our anniversary...”

”What about it?”

"That's next week you goof."

 


End file.
